


snow day

by mosaichearts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tronnor, basically just fluff, i really want it to snow so i wrote this, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaichearts/pseuds/mosaichearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye's at Connor's house in Minnesota during a snowstorm. Connor forces Troye to shovel the driveway and promises him hot chocolate if he does. Cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow day

"But why do Ihave to do it?" Troye whined, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"It's all part of the experience! What would your first Minnesota snowstorm experience be if it didn't involve learning how to shovel the driveway?" Connor said teasingly.

"Con, look at these tiny little arms. What makes you think I'll be strong enough for that?" Troye protested, sitting up on the couch and pulling up his sweater sleeve, flexing his arm.

Connor threw his head back laughing, pulling another smile out of Troye. As much as Troye wanted Connor to think he was annoyed with him, he was never able to resist smiling at Connor's adorable laugh.

"I love your tiny arms." Connor said quietly, running both of his hands down the length of Troye's sweater sleeves.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Troye deadpanned.

"Okay, okay, how 'bout this, then. If you have the driveway done before my family gets home, I'll give you hot chocolate and cuddles."

"Just cuddles?" Troye frowned, gently straddling Connor's lap and nuzzling his face into Connor's flannel.

Connor chuckled, rubbing Troye's back.

"Maybe a little more than cuddles. But, the driveway's not gonna shovel itself. Go."

Troye dramatically sighed and grunted as he got up, smoothing down a wrinkled section of Connor's shirt. He made his way to the door, groaning internally as he glanced at the heaping piles of sparkling white snow outside the window. It was gorgeous, that was for sure. Troye barely ever saw snow between living in Australia and Los Angeles. He was just really, really dreading the shoveling aspect. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how impressive it would be to Connor's family when they came home and saw that their son's boyfriend had shoveled the driveway for them. He wanted nothing more than to be able to make a stellar impression on the Frantas.

"Oh, and babe?" Connor called.

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget to bundle up!"

Troye stuck his middle finger up in the air as he pulled his heavy blue coat on and swung the door closed, hearing more of Connor's laughter behind it.

-

Half an hour later, Troye was sweating under his layers despite the temperature being well below freezing. He was finally finishing up, and just starting to wonder where Connor was with his hot chocolate. At that moment, his boyfriend emerged from the warmth of the house, looking precious in his jacket and the gray beanie that they shared.

"Hot chocolate order for the adorable curly-haired boy in the blue jacket?" Connor called out, mimicking a barista as he held up one of the foam cups in his hands.

"That me!" Troye joked.

He was perhaps a little too eager to get his hot chocolate as he dropped the shovel and jogged over to Connor. As he went across a slippery patch of the snow, his feet practically flew out from under him as he slipped flat on his back, landing in the white fluff with a thud.

Connor placed the foam cups on the ground and raced over to Troye.

Troye was lying across the snow, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment as he laughed uncontrollably.

"You alright?" Connor tried his best to stifle his own laughter as he took Troye's gloved hand in his own, helping him stand up.

"Oh. My. God. It's _freezing_." Troye groaned, despite the grin on his face.

"Not gonna lie, I kind of wish I got that on video." Connor said playfully.

When they both stood up, Connor brushed the snow off of the back of Troye's jacket and legs. He then rubbed his hands on Troye's rosy cheeks in an attempt to warm them up and placed a kiss on his nose, which had turned cherry red. Troye's heart warmed up a bit at the sweet gestures.

"Come on, lets get you warmed up." Connor said, taking his hand.

"Wait, are you just gonna ignore my fantastic shoveling job?" Troye feigned disbelief.

Connor stopped and turned around, looking around the driveway and pretending to thoroughly examine it.

"Eh, not bad for an Aussie's first time. 5/10."

"I hate you, Connor Franta."

"Love you too, Troye Sivan."

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my wattpad which is tronnorsuburbia so if you wanna go show it some love on there too that'd be rad


End file.
